This application relates generally to sweeping devices, and more particularly, to brooms and brushes that utilize a handle and an inverted brush head.
In at least some known Recreational Vehicles (RV's), a top of a hard to reach area must be swept as a part of normal maintenance and cleaning. Specifically, an RV may have a slideout section for expanding the interior of the RV, and these slideouts may need to be free of debris and liquid, such as rain water, before they are moved to a retracted position in order to prevent harm to the RV. Debris can damage the seal around the slideout, leading to leaks and other unwanted consequences. Some slideouts also have retractable awnings protecting the top of the slideout itself, but these awnings should similarly be free of debris and liquid before they are retracted. RV owners and users are forced to climb on top of the RV or hang off of a ladder to reach these areas. It can not only be difficult climbing up to free the areas of debris, but it can be very dangerous at such heights. It is especially dangerous if the surface is wet, which is commonly the case.
Similarly, the tops of objects in other areas of life may be difficult or dangerous to reach, but still require cleaning. Household examples include but are not limited to the sweeping of awnings or bay windows.